Deception
by Gothicfear836
Summary: Not good at summary's so won't do one, but well worth the read in my opinion. Btw. this about MY OC, and HER story. an if you dont like OC's then don't read. Disclaimer: i do not own AatC.
1. Ch1: Prologue

**Here's ch.1. I got this new Idea For a story. i hope yall's like. I did good in my opinion.**

* * *

December 13, 2013 (aka. The present):

Zoë's pov:

I smiled at the full moon shining in the night sky. Ever since I could remember I have been facinated by the full moon. It shined, and sparkled and danced across the sky. It was the night's diamond, and the greek godess Artemis was my favorite god. Why is she my favorite god you might ask. Simple, she is the godess of the hunt, (which I've also found thrilling. Which is odd since I'm a chipmunk.) and godess of the moon. She is my Idol, my shining star... and my mother. Yes, I, Zoë Crystal (yes, my last name really is crystal) and my sisters Taly, and Christa are daughters of the godess of the moon.

How could I possibly be a demi-god? How could gods exist? These are both simple questions. One, she is our parent because she created us using a drop of iqour (god's blood) and flowers. As for the other question, it is because these gods have ruled for millenia, and nothing you and any other mortal does will change that.

"Zoë! Dinner's ready!" Shouted my step-mother. Her name's Sally. She's the bitch my mother left us with when we were newborn's. Most kids would be angry, and I was at first, but then I realized how much responsibility she had as a god.

"I'm coming!" I shouted in reply. I hated that woman. Atleast she was a chipmunk like me and my sisters. If she was human and treated me like she does, I'd kill her in her sleep. Ok, I don't really mean that, but that's how angry she makes me.

"Get in here you snot-nosed brat!" See? A total bitch. I swear, one day she'll get what's coming to her.

"I'm coming!" I hopped off of the rock I sat on and brushed off my skirt. My family and I lived in the woods. We have a nice neighbor though. Her name's Vinnie. Sometimes, she tells me about her children. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. She told me that they were famous. I don't think I'm ever going to meet them though. They're way too awesome for someone like me.

I shivered. There was ALOT of snow on the ground. I know what you're thinking. What's a girl doing out in the snow in a skirt? I'll tell you why. My bitch step-mom wouldn't let me change. She said I'm too much of a brat to deserve the clothing I have. So she confinscated it. I needed to get the fuck away from her, I couldn't care less if I catch a cold. It's worth it to get away from her.

I turned and walked slowly back to the house. I wanted to savor every moment away from her. My sister's think she's just being hard on me because she wants me to learn how to fend for myself. As if, she treats me like this because she feels like it. Ofcourse, she treats my sisters like they're angels sent from heaven. It's only me that she's a bitch to. I stopped at the door and peered inside.

"Here we go..." I muttered walking into the house to have dinner.

"It's about time! We've been waiting for you!" Sally shouted as I entered the room.

"Sorry ma'am." I said sitting down next to christa.

"Well, you're too late. Iggy beat you to your serving." She said taking a bite out of the chicken she made. It looked delicious.

"Wait, you let that stupid lizard eat my food? You fucking bitch!" I shouted standing up. She looked at me and wiped her face with a cloth. She stood up and pointed one finger at me.

"If you EVER call me a bitch again I swear I'll hit you so hard you'll wish you were never born." She threatened. "Now, go to your room. You're grounded." I stomped out of the room and to the second story without hesitation.

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed my little black pillow and chucked it across the room.

"Ugh!" I shouted. I plopped down onto my bed and stared out the window. Why did you have to leave us with her mom? Why did it have to be HER? I looked over at Vinnie's house and smiled. I wish she was my mom. She's so kind, and caring. She's everything a mother should be. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sat up and flicked my wrist. The door slowly opened enough so that whoever it was could peek in. Christa's head popped in, then she scurried into my room.

"Hey Zoë. You ready for bed?" Christa asked me curiously. I sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. Atleast sleep was a relief that Sally couldn't take from me.

"Here." She placed an apple on my lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you more."

"It's ok." I picked the apple up and set it on my nightstand. "I love you Christa." She smiled.

"I love you too Zoë." She gave me a peck on the cheek then walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." She called as she closed the door behind her. I'll give Christa this, she was a mother at heart. I laid back on the bed and grabbed my apple. Living proof that my sister cares. I chewed the apple doen to it's core then tossed it in a little trash can by my nightstand. I hate my life... I laid my head down on my pillow and slowly closed my eyes. Just a normal day in Hades...

* * *

**this is just a prologue people. Plus, it's 4:08 am here so... I'm too tired to make it longer. Anyways, tell me what you think. Latez People.**


	2. Ch2: A Strange Package

**Here's ch.2. Btw. It occured to me that my ideas for this story is more Mystery/Adventure than Drama/ Hurt/Comfort. So I changed that. And i really enjoy this story. So if you hate it. go ahead and tell me. and I'll take it under advisement. Enjoy ch.2. :)**

* * *

I rolled over on my bed and sat up. I hated this lumpy mattress. It was impossible to sleep on. Guess I was wrong. Sally can take away the relief of sleep. It all seemed so unfair. Why did mother leave us with her? Her! Of all people. I'd settle for that guy I see peeking through my window every night. He'd end up in the hospital, but still.

HISSSSSS!

Jolted in the direction of the noise. There were two snakes. They were wrapped around a staff of some sort. Wait a minute...

"Hermes?" I asked. I heard a chuckle. I smiled as my friend entered my room.

"Hello old friend." He chimed. He was wearing blue jeans, a flower pattern button-up shirt, and his signature sandles with wings. His staff shrank down into a small cellular phone. On the antena of the phone his two snakes twirled around in sync.

"Hello Zoë!" The snakes called.

"Hello my DLF's. How's your day going?" I asked. They were about to answer, but Hermes cut them off.

"Unfortunately Zoë, we have no time for pleasentries. You have a package and I have plenty of things I need to do." He explained handing me a box. Oh right. Hermes, messager of the gods.

"Who's it from?" He shrugged.

"No idea. It just showed up at Olympus two hours ago. It was adressed to you." I scrunched my brow and looked down at the box in my hands. Who could it be from? "Goodbye Zoë. Have a pleasent night." He said sprouting his staff once more.

"Goodbye Zoë!" The Snakes called. I giggled.

"Goodbye my DLF's." I called back as Hermes vanished. I stared down at the box in my hands. It was light, like it held almost nothing at all. I set the box down on my nightstand and hopped off my bed. I quickly and quietly made my way down to the kitchen. I snatched a steak knife off the counter and walked back to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" A small timid voice asked me. I looked in the direction of the voice and spotted Taly standing there in her oversized shirt holding a glass of milk. She was my youngest sister. Like me, she had moon-white hair. Unlike me, she was so cute all she had to do was give you goo-goo eyes and you'd be puddy in her hands. She was about six years of age and about 1'3". She was tiny, yet adorable.

"Nothing Taly. Just drink your milk and go to sleep." She smiled at me and gave me the goo-goo eyes.

"Please tell me what you're doing?" She pleaded. I stared at her eyes.

"Not the eyes..." I silently pleaded, but she kept at it. "Ugh, fine. I got a package from Olympus, and needed this knife to open it."

"Ok." She chimed hopping up the stairs with her milk pressed against her chest. If Sally ever treated Taly like she does me, it would be on then and there. I followed her up the stairs and then we went our seperate ways. Me to my room and her to her's. Actually she shares a room with Christa.

I quietly closed the door and walked over to my nightstand. I picked up the package from it's resting place and sat down on the bed. Time to find out what is in this weird package. I carefully cut the tape holding it closed and pulled it open the rest of the way.

"Ok. Not what I was expecting." I mummbled peering down at it's contents. It held a decent sized jewel. It was shaped like a large diamond that you'd put on a ring. In the center it seemed to be glowing. I picked it up and examined it closely. The diamond was exactly what it looked like. A glowing diamond. It glew brighter when the moonlight hit it. So bright it lit up my dark room like a christmas tree. "Woah... What are you?"

I could feel energy emitting from the jewel. It felt nice, and warm. Like a cup of hot cocoa. The jewel was so mesmerizing. It was like I was holding the moon itself in my hands. It was truely beautiful. Who sent this? There's gotta be something that atleast clue's to who sent it.

I glanced back into the box. Laying on the bottom of the box was a slip of paper. I snatched it up and turned the paper over. A note was written on the paper. It read:

Dear Zoë,

Before you were born, this was my greatest treasure. It brought light to the darkest places, and chased away the darkest spirits. May it protect you as it protected me. Zoë, I give you the...

The rest of the paper was faded or torn so I couldn't read the rest, but apparently this jewel was more than just a jewel. What exactly was it? Whatever it is, one things for certain. I CAN NOT let Sally get her grubby little hands on it. I have to hide it somewhere. I thought for a moment. Where would be a perfect place to hide it? I snapped my fingers. Christa's room! Sally respects Christa too much to go through her stuff, and knowing Christa she'll help me hide it. Especially if I tell her Hermes delivered it. She has a crush on the messager of the Gods. Kinda creepy huh?

I silently tiptoed out of my room and into Christa's. Like usual she was up late drawing. She was actually very good. Many of her pictures look like a computer made them. The other's she drew with crayon. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"What do you want Zoë?" She asked turning towards me. As always her voice was full of cheer.

"Hermes delivered this to me." I said getting to the point. She stared down at the jewel in my hands. "And I was wondering if I could hide it from Sally in your room. Since she barely comes in here anyway." She stared at me with a blank look on her face. After a few seconds, she smiled.

"Ofcourse." She chimed. "You can hide it in my closet until you decide you want to take it back." I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"Thanks." I handed her the jewel and watched her place it in her closet.

"Do you know who sent it?" I shook my head.

"No clue. It did come with a note though." I answered pulling the slip of paper out of my pajama pocket. She turned back to me and extended her hand. I assumed she wanted the note so I handed it to her.

"It wasn't signed?" She asked un-folding the paper. I shook my head. Her eyes dotted around the page. "Hmm... Whatever it is." She paused and took a deep breath. "A mortal didn't send it to you. We're atleast two thousand years old. No mortal is old enough to have lived before us. None that are alive anyway." She handed the paper back to me and went back to her drawing.

"Goodnight Christa." I whispered as I exited the room. I didn't wait to see if she said it back, but I did examine her face as I left. She looked concerned. Very concerned. Just what was that jewel? And who sent it to me?

I yawned and pushed open the door to my room. Thankfully we were right across the hallway. I closed the door behind me and plopped down on my bed. I'll figure it out tomarrow.

**what is that mysterious jewel? And who sent it? And why is Christa concerned? keep reading and find out. Btw. I'll update Darkness Inside soon.**


	3. Ch3: An Unexpected Surprise

**Many people have criticized this story without paying attention to the words. Oh, your story has nothing to do with the chipmunks. your OC isn't even a chipmunk. Well one: it says clear as day in the first chapter that my OC IS a chipmunk! And two: the chipmunks and chipettes don't have to be in the first or second chapter to make it a fanfiction. So why don't you get your facts straight before you start criticizing my story. Anyways, here's ch.3. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

BANG! BANG!

"Get up!" I groaned and rolled over. Great she's even in my dreams now... "Get up you lazy brat!" Oh wait. That's real. Damn it.

"I'm up!" I called out. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Hurry and get dressed!" I let out a loud yawn and crossed my arms.

"Give me a second!" I could practically see her face twist in fury.

"If you don't get dressed this instant, I'll take away your T.V. privleges for a month!" I rolled my eyes. She already took my T.V. privelages six months ago and hasn't given them back.

"Just add it onto my time." I called laying back on my bed. She really doesn't want to play this game with me. There's nothing that she can take away from me that I care about. I could here her frustrated grunt and a few stomps as she left. I smiled. I won this round. Then again, I won every round. Even the ones she THINKS she won.

I could hear a gentle tapping at the door. I knew that had to be one of my siblings. Sally would never knock like that before entering my room.

"Come in." I called out. I sat up and saw a tiny figure enter my room. I smiled. It was Taly. Only she was that tiny. She poked her little head up on my bed and gave me goo-goo eyes.

"Can you make me something to eat?" I chuckled.

"Whay can't Sally do it?"

"I'm afraid she might put something yucky in it." I sighed. She's got me there. Sally is not to be trusted with you're food.

"You have got a point little missy." I said kicking the covers off of me. I hopped off the bed and scooped her up in my arms. "What would you like to eat today?"

"Oatmeal!" She chimed. I chuckled.

"Ok, ok. Oatmeal it is." I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Christa was sitting at the table with her nose buried in a book. My guess is she was reading on of her favorite plays. Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet. She absolutely loves that play. Except for the end. She feels that them killing themselves was the worst ending to the most perfect love story in history. Atleast, that's what she tells me.

"Goodmorning Chrisie!" Taly called to her. She looked up from her book and smiled at Taly.

"Goodmorning Kitten." That's her little nickname for Taly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah!" She chimed nodding vigorously. I rolled my eyes. Ofcourse they slept well. They didn't wake up to Sally's annoying voice. I set Taly down on one of the kitchen chairs and walked over to the cubbard. I pulled open the cubbard and examined it's contents. A small bag of oatmeal rested on the top shelf.

"There you are." I said snatching it up. It weighed about as much as Taly did. I poured a little into a bowl. I was about to continue but someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Zoë, that diamond you hid in my closet began to glow. I don't know what it means, but I think we should find out." Christa whispered. I could her breath touching my ear.

"Finish up here please. I'll go check it out." She nodded and took up making Taly breakfeast.

I quietly walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. I could practically feel Sally's gaze as I walked up them. I hope she doesn't follow me. I pushed open Christa's door and locked it behind me. Just in case. I turned to Christa's closet. My eyes widened. She wasn't kidding when she said it started glowing. I could see the light seeping out of the dark closet. I didn't even have to open it, because the door was wide open already. The box that Christa had hid it in lay open, and the jewel glew bright as the moon. I got down on my knees and grasped the jewel. It was even more breathtaking than it was last night. The jewel sparkled even more when I pulled it out of the box.

"What are you?" I whispered. The jewel flickered twice, then stopped glowing. Well, it kept glowing but not as bright.

"Zoë! Get down here we have guests!" I flinched at the sound of Sally's voice. My heart felt like it was beating at a mile-a-minute.

"I-I'll be right down!" I called back. I quickly placed it back in the box and shoved it as deep as I could into the closet.

I rushed down the stairs and into the living room. I froze in place when I entered the room. Vinny was here, along with three boys. Which, judging by the photo's she showed me, was Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. My face turned bright red. I should've changed before I came down. I turned and tried to sneak out of the room.

"Hey Zoë! Miss Vinny is here!" Taly chimed. I cringed and mentally cursed myself for not running out of the room. I turned around and pasted a smile on my face.

"Hi." Was all I could manage to squeek out. Please just say hi and let me go change. To my dismay the tall bespectacled chipmunk and the short chubby one stood up to greet me.

"Hello, my name is Simon." The blue-clad chipmunk said extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand and tried to keep myself from blushing. I couldn't help it. He was cute, and well mannered. A rare combination.

"Hi! I'm Theodore!" The little green one chimed. I waved to him in reply. My eyes fell upon one in particular chipmunk. The one that didn't stand to greet me. He wore a red cap, just like in his photos and a big red sweater that reached to his ankles. Along with a big yellow 'A' on the front.

"You're Alvin, I assume." He gave me a smile and stood up.

"Why yes I am, and who might you be?" He asked. For some reason I couldn't help but think that maybe he was one of those flirty guys like Vinny said.

"I'm Zoë. Your mom has told me alot about you. Your love of red, your singing talents, and your flirty attitude." I stated crossing my arms. He chuckled nervously.

"What did she tell you exactly?" Vinny and I exchanged looks.

"Um... Come to think of it I can't remember." I lied. Some of the things she told me about them I don't think they'd be too thrilled about me knowing. Alvin opened his mouth to answer, but Sally barge into the room and glared at me.

"Why are you in your pajamas in front of guests?"

"Why are you in yours?" She looked hightl offended.

"These are not pajamas! These are my work clothes!"

"Where do you work? The dumpster?" This earned a chuckle from both Christa, and Alvin.

"Just go get changed!" She growled. I gave her a smug look and left the room. I could tell I really made her mad. I walked up the stairs and froze in place. There was a light emitting from my room, and it wasn't like a lamp light or anything. It was erie light. I pushed open the door and stared at the sorce of the light. On my bed, resting on one of my pillows, was the jewel. It instantly died down to a dim glow when I entered.

"I could have sworn I left you in the closet." I mummbled. I shrugged it off and walked over to my closet. I better get dressed. I don't want to miss this chance to hang out with rockstars.

* * *

**what is this jewel? And why is it so attracted to Zoë? keep reading and these questions and more will be answered.**


	4. Ch4: (need a title please)

**Here's ch.4. I had no idea what to call it so if you have any ideas please share them. I also decided that instead of basing it in the 1980's, I'm going to base it nowadays, but the chipmunks and chipettes arw going to be the same age they were in the cartoon. enjoy. :)**

* * *

I pulled on some black tights, and a black undershirt. The jewel kept humming, distracting me while I changed. It's glow was so... Beautiful. It was truely cultivating. I sighed as I pulled a blue denim jacket on over the black undershirt, and a blue denim skirt to match. That jewel was very distracting. It seemed to hum every couple of seconds. I finished by pulling on my favorite gothic boots. Which were just black boots with a bunch of metal studs.

"Are you done yet!" Sally called. I groaned.

"I'll be done when I get down there!" I shouted back. She shut up after that. Either she's learning that she can't win, or... Oh who am I kidding. That's the only option. She has to learn that she cannot win our fights.

I could feel my entire bed vibrating now. That jewel is really starting to get on my nerves. I turned around an glared at the jewel.

"I don't know what you are, but if you don't stop vibrating I've got a dirty clothes basket with your name on it!" I threatened. Oh great now I'm threatening a jewel. Oh who cares. I've threatened my pillow before, so it's not like I did anything new. I picked the jewel up and tossed it into my closet. "Now you stay there while I go talk to the cute boys." I smiled and skipped out of my room.

I walked down the stairs and froze. The jewel was sitting on the floor in front of me. It was humming even louder now. What's going on? Didn't I leave that in the closet? I leaned down and grasped it. The jewel was deffenitely attached to me, but why? This is too freaky.

"What is that? If you don't mind my asking." I jumped at the sound of Simon's voice and hid the jewel behind my back.

"What's what?" I asked in a high squeeky voice. My voice always gets high when I'm trying to hide something. He arched his brow and adjusted his glasses.

"That jewel you're hiding behind your back." Son of a...

"It's just a jewel." I mumbled holding it out in front of me. He extended his hand.

"May I examine it?" Against my better judgement I handed him the jewel. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let a mortal examine a magical object, but I also wasn't sure if it was a bad idea. He brought the jewel close to his face and squinted at it. "I can't really get a good look at it without my equipment. I brought some of it with me. Would you mind if I-?"

"Go ahead, but I wanna watch." He gave me a confused look. "Two reasons. One: that's my jewel and I'm not letting it out of my sight, and two: I like science but don't have any equipment of my own." I mentally cursed myself. Really Zoë, that's the best you can do? I do love science but that's not why I wanna watch him. He's super cute and we have something in common. Something I find embarrassing, but he makes it look good. Glasses. Yep, you heard me. We both need glasses. I don't like to wear them because I think they make me look like a dork, but he makes glasses look good in my opinion.

"Okay." He hands me the jewel. "I'll be right back with my equipment." I watched him leave the room and heaved a sigh of relief. I'm glad he didn't notice how tense I was. Or did he? He seemed very observant. Maybe he noticed, but decided not to mantion it. Crap, if that's the case then I just embarassed myself in front of a cute boy. Fuck!

"Zoë!" I dang near jumped out of my skin. Taly ran up to me and started tugging on my skirt. "Can you get me some milk?" I chuckled.

"Can't Sally do it?" She gave me the goo-goo eyes. I stared at her for a moment then groaned. "Fine." She smiled and skipped off into the kitchen. I looked back at the door Simon left through, which led to the livingroom, and sighed. I hope I get back before he does.

I quickly pulled the milk carton out of the refridgerator and poured some into a cup. Taly was hopping up and down tryin to see onto the countertop. (which I could barely reach, due to my being a chipmunk) I handed her the cup and crossed my arms.

"There, happy now?" She took a sip from the milk and gave me the goo-goo eyes again. I rolled my eyes.

"You got your milk, you can stop the goo-goo eyes now." She giggled and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and crossed my arms. Well, atleast I'll be able to talk to Simon now. My eyes widened. Simon! I turned and fastwalked out of the room.

As I exited the kitchen, ironically, I bumped into Simon. He was carrying one little microscope. It was small. No platform for the slides, no long microscope. Just one if those things jewelers use.

"Is that it?" He chuckled.

"This all I really need to observe a jewel. Now if it were flora and fauna, or an insect or unknown molecules I'd need my microscope and some slides." He explained. I shrugged.

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Abnormalities in the jewel's structure." He answered as I handed him the object. I nodded my head in reply and watched him examine the jewel. He turned it over in his hands and scrunched his brow. "That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"There seems to be an energy emitting from this daimond." Oh crap. I didn't think mortals could feel the energy of a magical item. This could cause a problem. Unless I use that technique Hermes showed me. Will it even work on him? He told me it won't fool certain mortals. Is Simon one of those mortals?

I raised my right hand in front of me and snapped my fingers. A small gust of air along with a thin mist spread through the room, then vanished.

"It's nothing. You're just imagining things." I said before quickly smatching the jewel away from him. Did it work? He gave me a confused look.

"I don't remember what we were talking about." Yes! It worked! I grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door.

"Let's go join the others, shall we?" With a look of confusion still plastered on his face he nodded and walke back into the living room. I heaved a sigh of relief and glared down at the jewel. I'll bring it with me for now, but this thing is going to get me into a load of trouble.

* * *

**That technique she used is called the mist. I borrowed it from percy jackson and the olympians. I don't think that tiny tidbit is enough to make it a cross over though. If it is then tell me please.**


End file.
